


demo_02: home

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: – Я когда-то считал, что здесь у меня появился собственный дом, где мне всегда будет спокойно и хорошо, – Хветэк шмыгает носом и громко отхлёбывает кофе из кружки, подсунутой ему Хёнгу, – а потом понял, что моим домом был человек, который сюда больше никогда не придёт, понимаешь?
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui





	demo_02: home

Хёнгу поправляет лямку рюкзака, набирает в лёгкие побольше воздуха и готовится к очередному забегу прямиком на верхний этаж. Чёртовы старые дома без лифтов – несчастные пережитки прошлого века. Ему, жителю современного многоэтажного монстра в свежезастроенном районе, кажется, что здесь он попадает в другой мир. Мир даже приятный в своей запущенности: пахнущие сырой штукатуркой стены в подъезде, загадочные надписи в самых неожиданных местах, кое-где подёрнутые паутиной трещин окна, в общем – эстетика разрушения и медленной смерти. Последняя дверь перед лестницей на чердак выглядит наиболее опрятной и непримечательной среди остальных, впрочем, как и её владелец. 

Стоит ли благодарить Хёджона за это странное знакомство, Хёнгу пока не решил. Есть мнение, что ему сплавили балласт, с которым не хотелось возиться, но было жаль бросать. При всём светлом и добром, что он чувствует к Хёджону, сложно не додумывать подтекст. "Ну что, ребята, дальше сами разберётесь, а я съёбываю". Только никто и не приходил – сообщение с просьбой помочь старому другу в бытовых вопросах, потому что у него травма, а сам Хёджон не может приехать, было слишком редким, чтобы проигнорировать. Хёнгу хотел хотя бы так отплатить за всё, что он получил в своё время безвозмездно. Но не предполагал, что станет постоянным гостем в забитой запылёнными воспоминаниями однокомнатной квартире.

Дверь открывается не сразу, старый замок скрипит и плачет, пока его насильно заставляют выполнять свою непосредственную работу. «Хёнгу-я», – Хветэк протягивает к нему свои маленькие руки, одна из которых наглухо забинтована до середины предплечья. Повязка пестрит разноцветными каракулями – Хёнгу было скучно, пока хён бойко отписывал что-то по работе здоровой рукой. Между ними разница в целых пять лет, возможно, поэтому настроение Хветэка не всегда удаётся прочитать, пусть он и любит дурачиться и обращается, как с равным. Его печальное шутовство Хёнгу не сразу научился различать, а когда понял, в чём дело, разучился смеяться над этой горькой иронией.

Он выкладывает из рюкзака купленные по дороге продукты и обозревает скопившуюся в раковине грязную посуду. В полупустом холодильнике стоят остатки гарниров и наполовину полная бутылка виски. Хветэку бы посоветовать жениться, но шутки шутками, а у Хёнгу язык не повернётся. «Друзья» Хёджона не из тех, кто женится, обычно. А тут всё без лишних слов понятно.

Хветэк ведёт себя так, словно у него не палец, а обе руки (как минимум) сломаны. Просит приготовить вкусненькое на ужин (Хёнгу это, конечно, любит, но чтоб постоянно...), протереть пыль с населяющих подоконники цветов и вымыть ему голову. Последняя просьба кажется уж совсем интимной и немного смущает не привыкшего к близким контактам с посторонними Хёнгу. А вот Хветэка не смущает ходить при нём полуголым и громко звать из ванной, в которую он каким-то чудом забирается, не наебнувшись. Даже руку с гипсом оставляет сухой свисать с бортика.

– Что случилось, хён? – Хёнгу непроизвольно отводит взгляд от чужого обнажённого тела в кристально прозрачной воде. Исподтишка поглядывает на узкие плечи, впалую грудь, торчащие из воды округлые коленки и заставляет себя не всматриваться ниже. Сам он без одежды похож на суповой набор, не считая прокачанных танцами мышц на ногах, а вот Хветэк просто... Маленький? Компактный? Отлично умещается в ванну и умеет крякать, как уточка.

– Ты обещал помочь, – здоровая рука протягивает горе-помощнику шампунь, и как тут откажешь?

Волосы у Хветэка очень мягкие, выкрашенные в пепельно-русый очевидно давно, потому что тёмные корни уже доползли до середины лба на чёлке. Хёнгу осторожничает – никогда подобное ни с кем не проделывал – и мягкими касаниями массирует кожу головы. Хветэк требует сильнее, сам же в итоге жалуется на пену в глазах, отчаянно барахтается и почти топит донсэна. Ну, хорошенько так окатывает водой, по крайней мере.

– Лучше снимай, пока не заболел, – настойчиво предлагает он, когда Хёнгу выжимает из толстовки целый водопад. 

– Не хочу, – в мокром, понятное дело, некомфортно, но без одежды рядом с Хветэком тем более.

– Хёнгу-я, – сладко тянет этот человек-пиздец, а когда донсэн оборачивается, направляет в его сторону включенный душевой шланг. Словом, делает всё, чтобы довести до крайней точки кипения.

– Хветэк, сука, – Хёнгу незаметно отбрасывает формальное уважение в речи, ибо какое тут нахуй уважение? Домой он в чём пойдёт?

Злая обида на чужом лице заставляет Хветэка почувствовать себя пристыженным, он неуклюже извиняется и предлагает вместе подыскать подходящую сухую одежду среди его вещей. «Но сначала помоги мне вылезти». Хёнгу с трудом борется с желанием отпустить скользкую от воды руку и с наигранным «ой» отправить хёна в полёт. Проблема в том, что переломов может прибавиться, и торчать ему в этой квартире тогда не один месяц. Он накидывает полотенце на мокрые волосы старшего и отворачивается, чтобы стянуть с себя неприятно липнущую к телу толстовку. Джинсы тоже летят на сушилку, но они хотя бы оказались достаточно плотными, чтобы не раздеваться полностью и не сидеть с голой жопой. 

Шершавые подушечки пальцев щекочут Хёнгу спину – он вздрагивает и оборачивается, гневно сверкая глазами из-под слипшейся в мокрые сосульки чёлки. Замотанный в полотенце Хветэк хлопает глазами. А он тут при чём? Он ничего не делал.

– Знаешь, без одежды тебя хочется привязать к стулу, – пальцы плавно пробегают по острой ключице, – и накормить уже наконец.

Хёнгу давится воздухом, своими немыми возмущениями, ведь он вполне самостоятельный, и нельзя же так пугать. 

– Говорит мне человек, который не умеет готовить, – замечает он ехидно, справившись с эмоциями.

– Могу себе позволить, – Хветэк хихикает, помахивая воображаемой карточкой с миллионами на счету (ну конечно, так ему и поверят).

Пока Хёнгу зябко обнимает свои голые плечи, сидя на стиральной машине, кое-кто находит остатки совести и идёт искать, чем прикрыть непотребный (но весьма приятный для глаз) вид. Хветэк думает одолжить донсэну слишком большой на него самого свитер, роется на верхних полках и вспоминает, что отдал его Хёджону в одну из последних встреч (тогда он ещё не знал, что они будут последними). Вот так просто, как факт. Он оседает на пол, прижимая к груди выпавшую из шкафа рубашку в крупную клетку. Смотрит в пустоту и приходит в себя, только когда Хёнгу настойчиво трясёт его за плечи и зовёт по имени. Руки у Хёнгу тёплые-тёплые, а лицо встревоженное донельзя. 

– Оденься, простудишься ведь, – голос почему-то кажется слабым и хриплым, Хветэк накрывает оказавшейся рядом рубашкой худую спину и выдавливает из пухлых губ грустное подобие улыбки, – извини, я задумался.

– Настолько сильно, что решил сломать себе ещё пару пальцев? – Хёнгу задумчиво разглядывает багровые следы от ногтей на его здоровой ладони.

Что-то в этой ситуации заставляет растрогаться: неуместная шутка, жёлтая рубашка в клетку, под которой видно очертание каждой косточки, тихие звуки чужого дыхания. Мысль, что у Хёнгу красивая грудная клетка, словно из неё вот-вот прорастут соцветия из синих роз. Слов не хватает, но Хветэка прорывает, и он говорит. Наконец-то говорит о каждом дне без капли надежды и каждой бессонной ночи, когда страх пожирал всё, что от него осталось. Он замолкает, когда силы окончательно покидают тело, а в одном полотенце на полу становится совсем уж неуютно.

«Хёджону не стоило просить меня», – отрешённо думает Хёнгу, которому не трудно сложить в уме дважды два. Ему не нравится собственное сочувствие, потому что он тоже, да. Понимает каждое слово и не может ничем помочь. Он наглухо застёгивает на себе чужую рубашку, достаточно длинную, чтобы не светить бельём, и уходит разбираться с покинутым на плите ужином.

– Я когда-то считал, что здесь у меня появился собственный дом, где мне всегда будет спокойно и хорошо, – Хветэк шмыгает носом и громко отхлёбывает кофе из кружки, подсунутой ему Хёнгу, – а потом понял, что моим домом был человек, который сюда больше никогда не придёт, понимаешь? – он придвигается ближе и кладёт руку на голое бедро своего невольного слушателя.

Хёнгу качает головой. Он привык комфортно ощущать себя в любой обстановке, не заморачиваясь по мелочам. Кухонный диван скрипит, когда ладонь Хветэка сползает выше, Хёнгу откидывается назад и шумно вздыхает. Плохая идея пытаться перебить тревогу случайным сексом. Никто не настаивает, но он с пугающей отчётливостью понимает, что не сможет оставить хёна одного этой ночью. Как не может остановить громкие стоны, невольно рвущиеся из груди, пока его просто трогают под просторной рубашкой. Он перебирается к Хветэку на колени и впервые делает что-то настолько безрассудное сам – пробует на вкус полные губы (горький чёрный кофе без сахара) и ослабевшими от волнения пальцами массирует напряжённые плечи. При всём несовершенстве, Хёнгу осознаёт, насколько красивый он в чужих глазах, и позволяет любоваться собой, запрокинув подбородок чуть насмешливо. Он и не думает отбирать у старшего инициативу, однако принимает во внимание трудности из-за перелома. Одежда небрежно соскальзывает с него прямо на пол.

«Когда-то я был нормальным, а потом узнал, что у некоторых людей нет души». Хёнгу не озвучивает эту мысль, чтобы не превращать их первый раз в вечер откровений (он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что наверняка согласится повторить в последствии, к чему обманывать?). Ему, наверное, ничуть не жаль ни себя, ни Хветэка. Мёртвые воспоминания смотрят на них с выцветших стен, отчего кажется, будто он взаправду осквернил чью-то пустую могилу. «Здесь тебя давно уже больше не ждут», – похоже, он произносит это слишком громко и вслух, потому что Хветэк замирает, возбуждённо дыша ему в шею. Хёнгу делает вид, что ничего не заметил, томно прикрывает глаза и приподнимается на руках, чтобы неторопливо опуститься обратно на чужой член, принимая его в себя полностью. Сегодня он собирается ебаться до потери сознания и знать не хочет ни о какой ответственности. Хветэк уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать – нет смысла считать своим то, что никому не принадлежит. Это как строить песчаные замки на пляже во время прилива.


End file.
